merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Spells
These are the two sites I use to translate the spells and find their correct spelling: http://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/ and http://home.comcast.net/~modean52/oeme_dictionaries.htm Series 1 The Dragon's Call *Mary Collins killing Lady Helen with a poppet **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Akwele seo magdp! **(possible spelling) Acwele seo mægþ! **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Kill the maiden. *Mary Collins putting the court to sleep by singing a Sleeping Enchantment **Spell translated into Old English = Dæg cyme be com us, dæg cyme, liðe ond deorc, dæg cyme se endaþ langne ond angsumne, hrawerigne dæg; swa gestillan... alæteaþ bodig ure, forgiefeaþ lif ure. Spiðran neaht cumaþ, spinnaþ seolcen webb ure. Spiðran neaht cumaþ, bindaþ hie in hira swefn. Spiðran nu neaht, spinnaþ! Bewunden in deadhrægl ure, gastlas worulde... soþ efen min hyse: gastlas, gastlas, gastlas, GASTLAS! **Possible meaning = Lovely night has come to us, lovely night, soft and dark; the lovely night that ends a long and hard, weary day; so rest... Lay your body down, forget your life. Spiders of the night come, spin your silky webs. Spiders of the night come, bind them in their sleep. Now spiders of the night, spin! Wrapped in your shroud, dead to the world... just like my son:﻿ dead, dead, dead, DEAD! Note: this Spell has been translated from English into Old English, so it's not very accurate and it's not the same as in the "Witch's Aria". Valiant *Devlin putting an Animation Spell on the Serpent Shield **(phonetic spelling) Tharinna imbicentra. Orpha hormanace doll! **(possible spelling) Þærinne ymbcierran. Organ horwiht dolg! ''' **Literal translation = Therein turn around/go round/turn away/change. Canticle/song/voice mucose/defiled/filthy wound. **Possible meaning = Change it here. The sound of my voice causes filthy wounds. *Merlin opening the etiquette book **(phonetic spelling) '''Unheran achtung bragdan. **(possible spelling) Onhríne achtung bregdan. **Literal translation = Lay hold of honor/recognition move quickly. **Possible meaning = To lay hold of recognition, move quickly. (Achtung unknown = German for attention/ recognition/honor.) *Merlin opening Valiant's door **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Allinan. **(possible spelling) Aetynan. **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Open. *Merlin trying to turn a statue into a dog **(phonetic spelling) Bebeode thae arisan cwicum. **(possible spelling) Bebiede þe arisan cwicum. **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth alive **Translation from Merlin's Complete Guide = I command you to rise up to life. The Mark of Nimueh *Nimueh bringing the Afanc egg to life **(phonetic spelling) Ic acennan eowic ac ic hredde eowic! **Literal translation = I bring forth/beget you but I free from/save you. **Possible meaning = I give birth to you and I free you. *Nimueh watching Camelot with her scrying fount **(possible spelling) Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ. **Literal translation = Darkness/obscurity fasten/bind/tie, learn/see/behold me rough water, let/loose/free/liberate/deliver him, to Camelot he comes. **Possible meaning = Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, free him, he comes to Camelot. *Merlin enchanting the door **(phonetic spelling) Onstyrian, onbregdan! **(possible spelling) Onstyrian, abregdan! **Literal translation = Move/rouse/disturb/excite, move quickly/start up/burst open. **Translation from Merlin's complete guide "Onbregdan = here." **Possible meaning = Move here! *Merlin curing Tom with a poultice **(phonetic spelling)'' 'Þu fornimst adl fram guman!' **(possible spelling) 'Þu fornimest adl fram guman!' **Literal translation = You destroy/overcome sickness/disease from men **Possible meaning = Remove sickness from this man. *Merlin defeating the Afanc. **(phonetic spelling)' Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor!' **(possible spelling) '''Lyft is þe in bǽlwielm ''ac forhienan se wiðere!' **Literal translation = Air is thee in fire's heat but defeat that hostile **Possible meaning = You are air in fire's heat but defeat the hostile one. The Poisoned Chalice *Nimueh enchanting the goblet **(phonetic spelling) '''We Gar-Dena in geardagum theodcyninga thrym gefrunon hut tha aethelingas Ellen fremedom! Sythan aerest wearth feasceaft funden. Hyran scold thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scold. Hyran scolde thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scolde Merlin.' **(Note: this may be taken from Beowulf http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_English) (possible spelling) Wē Gār-Dena in geār-dagum, þeod-cyninga, þrym gefrunon, hu ða æþelingas ellen fremedon. Syððan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Ofer hronrade hyran scolde. ''' **Meaning according to Wiki = We of spear-danes in your-days, of people-kings, trim (glory) afrained (have learned of by asking) how those athelings (princes) arm-strong feats framed (made/performed). Sith (since) erst (first) he worth (came to be) fewshiped (helpless, in "fewship") founden, Hear (obedience) should (owed), over the whale-road, Hear (obedience) should (owed). Hear (obedience) should (owed), over the whale-road(sea), Hear (obedience) should (owed). **Possible meaning (with help from Wiki) = We have heard of the glory of the Spear-Danes, of the kings of the people, in the days of yore, and how those princes did deeds of glory. First he was found helpless. Obedience is owed, over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed. Obedience is owed, over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed, Merlin. *Nimueh opening the door **(spelling in the book) '''Alysan duru ronne. **(possible spelling)'' ''Aetynan duru rýne. **Literal translation = To release door uninterrupted progress/flow/run. **Possible meaning = Open uninterrupted the door. *Merlin muttering while unconscious **(phonetic spelling) Him? Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf. (Note: this may be taken from Beowulf.) **Wiki Translation = Him? The Lord of wonder endowed him with world's renown. *Merlin more muttering while unconscious **(phonetic spelling) Arthur – swa sceal geong – guma gode – gewyrcean. (Note: this may be taken from Beowulf.) **Wiki Translation= Arthur – So becomes it a youth to quit him well. *Nimueh using a spell on Arthur in the caves **(phonetic spelling) Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me. **(possible spelling) Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me. **Literal translation = Earth, air, fire, water, obey (plur.) me. **Possible meaning = Earth, air, fire, water, obey me. *Nimueh using more spells on Arthur in the caves **(phonetic spelling)' He thaes frofre gebad, weox under wolcnum, weorthmyndum thah. Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumie me.' **(possible spelling) He þæs frore geband, weox under wolcnum, weorþmynde'' þah.'' Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me. Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumaþ me. **Literal translation = He therefore Spirit of Consolation abided/awaited/stayed, became powerful/grew fruitful under the flowering tree, honor/glory got. The earth but stone obey me. I knowledge stones destroy/break into pieces. Obey me. **Possible meaning = Therefore the spirit of consolation, he awaited, became powerful under the flowering tree, acquired glory. Stones, obey me. I have the knowledge to break the stones into pieces. Obey me. *Merlin creating a Guiding light **(phonetic spelling) Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum. '''(Note: this may be taken from Beowulf). **Wiki Translation = With his father's friends by fee and gift. *Merlin more muttering while unconscious **(phonetic spelling) '''Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume. (Note: this may be taken from Beowulf.) **Wiki Translation = That to aid him, aged, in after days come warriors willing, should war draw nigh. *Gaius chanting a spell to save Merlin **(phonetic spelling) Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum. **(possible spelling) '''Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dom. 'Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum.' **Literal translation = Boil first came to be helpless found. Fidelity/not thoroughly cooked after condemnation/doom judgement. Joyless (adj) died/endured he conquered/obtained lasting/ long/protracted (adj). **Possible meaning = Boil first the found (potion) (or) it would be useless. If not thoroughly cooked, it will be ruined afterwards. Joyless, protracted, he endured, conquered. Lancelot *Merlin making the seal of nobility **(phonetic spelling) '''Icuis bisan raditani huhnan.' **(possible spelling) Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon. **Literal translation = I for us pattern swiftly branches of offspring from where **Possible meaning = For us, I swiftly copy the branches of offspring. *Merlin killing the griffin **(phonetic spelling)' Bregdan anweald gafeluec!' **(possible spelling) Bregdan anweald gafeluc! **Literal translation = Draw/swing/transform/move/charge powerful spear/javelin. **Possible meaning = Move the powerful javelin. A Remedy to Cure All Ills *Edwin putting the insect on the flowers **(phonetic spelling) Berbay odothay arisan yeldo. **(possible spelling)' Bebiede þe arisan ealdu.' **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth ancient(adj). **Possible meaning = I command thee ancient one to come forth. *Edwin curing Morgana **(phonetic spelling) Bebeode thay arisan ablinan. **(possible spelling) Bebiede þe arisan áblinnen. **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth to desist/cease. **Possible meaning = I command thee to stop and come forth. *Merlin reading the top of the box **(phonetic spelling) Bebeode thay arisan yeldo. **(possible spelling) Bebiede þe arisan ealdu. **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth ancient(adj). **Possible meaning = I command the ancient ones to come forth. *Edwin putting the beetles to sleep **(phonetic spelling)' Sfeffin.' **(possible spelling) Swefn. **Literal translation = Sleep. **Possible meaning = Sleep. *Edwin putting the blue sand back in the bottle **(phonetic spelling) Formien doost ronane. **(possible spelling) Afeormian dærst rémian. **Literal translation = To clean refuse to mend/dispose. **Possible meaning = Clean and dispose of refuse. *Merlin pouring out the sand **(phonetic spelling) Readan ax giotan. **(possible spelling) Rǽdan ásce géatan. **Literal translation = To persuade/guide/control ask consent/grant. **Possible meaning = I ask for consent to control it. Note: ax unknown= ásce = ask *Edwin putting bugs in Uther **(phonetic spelling) Berbay odothay arisan yeldo. **(possible spelling) Bebiede þe arisan ealdu. **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth ancient(adj). **Possible meaning = I command the ancient ones to come forth. *Gaius trying to stop Edwin, but mispronouncing the words of the spell **(phonetic spelling) Vaki verlik! **(possible spelling) Wace wærlic! **Literal translation = Vile/weak careful/wary/circumspect. **Possible meaning = Vile wary one! *Edwin throwing Gaius against a wall **(phonetic spelling) Vaki ierlt! **(possible spelling) Wáce ierlic! **Literal translation = Vile angry. **Possible meaning = Vile angry one! *Edwin putting fire around Gauis **(phonetic spelling) Forbaern ypile! **(possible spelling) Forbærne yfel! **Literal translation = I burn you moral evil. **Possible meaning = I burn you, moral evil! *Edwin sending an ax toward Merlin **(phonetic spelling) Svelt, Merlin! **(possible spelling) Swilte, Merlin! **Literal translation = Die a violent death, Merlin. **Possible meaning = Die violently, Merlin! *Merlin getting the bug out of Uther's ear **(phonetic spelling) Berbay odothay arisan yeldo. Ablinan **(possible spelling) Bebiede þe arisan ealdu. Áblinnen. **Literal translation = Command thee arise/come forth ancient(adj). To cease/desist. **Possible meaning = I command the ancient ones to stop and come forth. The Gates of Avalon *Merlin having the branch fall down on the bandit **(phonetic spelling) Forbearnan firgenholt. **(possible spelling) Forbærne firgenholt. **Literal translation = Burn mountain wood. **Possible meaning = Mountain wood, burn! *Aulfric killing the bandit **(phonetic spelling) Marouf kino toyno. **(possible spelling) M'á réðe cine týne.' **Literal translation = More, fierce/savage, commander of four men/break, revile. **Possible meaning = Revile the savage commander. *Sophia enchanting Arthur in forest **(phonetic spelling) Tuck von phrixur, artur. **(possible spelling) Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur. **Literal translation = Ill-treat/torment, someone/why/a little while, greedy/dangerous, you Arthur. **Possible meaning = Greedy, I torment you, Arthur. *Sophia enchanting Arthur again in forest **(phonetic spelling) Tuck von phrixur, artur. Cheek nom fogish. Jamea mortharisher. Tuck von phrixur, artur. **(possible spelling) Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur. Þec feoh nom gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur. **Literal translation = Ill-treat/torment someone greedy/dangerous you, Arthur. Thee participated money/treasure/riches yes. Come murder authority (as in kingdom) before. Ill-treat/torment someone/why/a little while greedy/dangerous you, Arthur. **Possible meaning = Greedy, I torment you, Arthur. You are rich. Come, I murder you before you become king. Greedy, I torment you, Arthur. *Sophia enchanting Arthur again in her rooms **(phonetic spelling) Tuck von phrixur, artur. **(possible spelling) Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur. **Literal translation = Ill-treat/torment someone/why/a little while greedy/dangerous you Arthur. **Possible meaning = Greedy, I torment you, Arthur. *Aulfric at the lake talking to the Sidhe **(phonetic spelling) Not gwithim sar! Dar Libran trim shah! **(Spelling in the Complete guide) Dotiag-sa ar idbairt do denam! **Translation in the complete guide = I come to make you an offering! *What is written on Aulfric's staff **(phonetic spelling) Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. **Translation onscreen = To hold life and death in your hands. *Aulfric attacking Merlin in Arthur's chambers **(phonetic spelling) Na mben sis! **(possible spelling) Na þing biþ! **Literal translation = Load of sorrow/burden of sorrow/grievous trouble to you is. **Possible meaning = May this be a burden of sorrow for you! *Aulfric chanting at the Lake of Avalon **(phonetic spelling) Ibend dodenuve. Codon gareyew dolce are. Sue are. Igbeth dolce nur. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum, Arthur Pendragon. Ibend dodenuver. Codon gareyew. Dolce nur. Sue are. Igeth dolce nur. Anvin. Flatau. Dondiay. Dobior colt oghum. **(possible spelling) Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ áre. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him, Arthur Pendragon. Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ néah. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. An wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. **Literal translation = Yea bond (n) made restore. Tested ready reveal/show dark secret lake honor/mercy. The same/such honor. My medicinal spring/bath dark secret lake nigh. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him. A single expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him. A single expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him. A single expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him, Arthur Pendragon. Yea bond (n) made restore. Tested, ready, reveal/show, dark secret lake, nigh. The same/such honor. My medicinal spring/bath, dark, secret lake, nigh. The ancient death he dies, terror (with) him. **Possible meaning = Yea, I restore the bond we made. Tested, I am ready to show honor to the dark-secret lake. That honor. Nigh the bath in the dark-secret lake. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him, Arthur Pendragon. Yea, I restore the bond we made. Tested, nigh I am ready to show him to the dark-secret lake. That honor. Nigh the bath in the dark-secret lake. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. One expectation. Swim forever! Judgment-day. The ancient death he dies, terror with him. (Dol = portion/abyss; deahl = dark secret sǽ = lake Déaþ = death Ór = beginning/origin/ancient Cwild = destruction; cwylþ = he dies; oghum is an ancient language but oghum is unknown; Óga= terror; him = him Án = single/solitary/one; wén=expectation.) *Merlin summoning the staff **(phonetic spelling) Onbregdan. **(possible spelling) Abregdan. **Translation from Merlin's Complete Guide = here. *Merlin attacking Aulfric **(phonetic spelling) Swelt goldbeorth. **(possible spelling) Swilte, gold beorþ. **Literal translation = Die a violent death, the golden thing born. **Possible meaning = Die violently, gold-borne. (Goldbeorth = unknown, possibly beorþ = thing borne.) *Merlin attacking Sophia **(phonetic spelling) Og kelis! **(possible spelling) Oga ceoles! **Literal translation = Great fear/terror/terrible, object/chalice/cold wind **Possible meaning = Chalice of great fear/cold wind terror. (Og = unknown; could be óga Kelis = unknown; caelic=chalice, cwellest= execute; cúðlic = to be sure cierlisc = common; ceoles = of cold wind.) The Beginning of the End *Cerdan chanting the gates shut **(phonetic spelling) Abanatae. **(possible spelling) Abannan átí. **Literal translation = Command/summon pull. **Possible meaning = Pull to command. *Merlin enchanting the boots **(phonetic spelling) Bestaep sceos. Gestile sceos. Astyre sceos. **(possible spelling) Bestepe scós. Gestælle scós. Astýre scós. **Literal translation = Enter/step/go boots. Stall the boots. Guide the boots. **Possible meaning = Go, boots. Stall, boots. Guide the boots. *Merlin enchanting the keys **(phonetic spelling) Obrinde, cume mec. **(possible spelling) Inbringe, cume mec. **Literal translation = Bring in, come (to) me **Possible meaning = Bring, come to me. Excalibur *Nimueh bringing the wraith to life **(phonetic spelling) Yehairamay wan knicht awak. Beyar stranger an steacra for brektha wanei. Uparesarek, Uther Pendragon. **(spelling from script) Gehyre me, wan chiht, awac! Beo strangra ond steacra, forbrec tha wane… Uparis; Awrec Uther Pendragon. **(possible spelling) Gehíere mé wan cniht áwæce. Beo strangra ond steacra for brecþ wáne. Uprærest wærc, Uther Pendragon. **Literal translation = Judge(v) me the absent warrior arise. I am powerful and unbending, for grief lament (v). Raise up; anguish, Uther Pendragon. **Possible meaning = I judge. The absent knight arises. I am powerful and unbending, for lamenting grief…Raise up; anguish to Uther Pendragon. *Merlin lighting the torch **(phonetic spelling) Leoc morla. **(spelling from script) Leohtbora. **Literal translation = Light-bearer. **Possible meaning = Light-bearer. *Merlin trying to burn the wraith **(phonetic spelling) Cume hay forbearnar. **(spelling from script) Cume her fyrbryne. **Literal translation = Come here, conflagration. **Possible meaning = Come here, conflagration. The Moment of Truth *Merlin conjuring up the dragon **(phonetic spelling) Draca. **(possible spelling) Draca. **Literal translation = Dragon. **Possible meaning = Dragon. *Merlin heating the bad guy's sword **(phonetic spelling) Ahatian! **(possible spelling) Hætende! **Literal translation = Heating. **Possible meaning = Heating. *Merlin lighting the fire in the village fight **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Baerne. **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Burn. *Merlin's Whirlwind Spell **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Cume thoden. **(possible spelling) Cume þoden. **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = I summon the wind. The Labyrinth of Gedref *Merlin trying to turn sand into water **(phonetic spelling) Greot gecuman, leccan gecuman gedrye waeter. **(possible spelling) Gréot gecymen, lecan gecymen gé drý wæter. **Literal translation = Sand arrived. Good arrived ye sorcerer water. **Possible meaning = Sand arrived. Good water arrived with the sorcerer. *Merlin killing the rat for dinner **(phonetic spelling) Swelt deor. **(possible spelling) Swilte déor. **Literal translation = Kill wild beast/animal. **Possible meaning = Kill the animal. *Anhora tying Merlin up in the maze **(phonetic spelling) Gehaeftan. **(possible spelling) Gehæftan. **Literal translation = Restrain/action to restrict. **Possible meaning = Restrain. To Kill the King *Tauren at the forge turning lead into gold with the Mage Stone **(phonetic spelling) Ferian aet gylden. Ic bugan peos. Ferian aet gylden. **(possible spelling) Afæren æt gylden. I búgan þéos. Afæren æt gylden. **Literal translation = (It) departs to golden. I bow/sink/submit this. (It) departs to golden. **Possible meaning = It changes to golden. I submit this. It changes to golden. *Merlin killing the sorcerers at the gravesite **(phonetic spelling) Og kelis! **(possible spelling) Oga ceoles! **Literal translation =Great fear/terror/terrible, object/chalice/cold wind **Possible meaning = Chalice of great fear/cold wind terror. (Og = unknown; could be óga Kelis = unknown; caelic=chalice, cwellest= execute; cúðlic = to be sure cierlisc = common; ceoles = of cold wind.) *Merlin trying to kill Tauren **(phonetic spelling) Og kelis! **(possible spelling) Oga ceoles! **Literal translation =Great fear/terror/terrible, object/chalice or cold wind **Possible meaning = Chalice of great fear/cold wind terror. (Og = unknown; could be óga Kelis = unknown; caelic=chalice, cwellest= execute; cúðlic = to be sure cierlisc = common; ceoles = of cold wind.) Le Morte d'Arthur *Merlin killing the Questing Beast **(phonetic spelling) Fleoge. Bregdan anwiele gefeluec! **(possible spelling) Fléoge! Bregdan anwiele gefeluc! **Literal translation = A winged insect/fly! draw/swing/transform/move/charge powerful spear/javelin. **Possible meaning = Fly! Move the powerful javelin. **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Fleoge. **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Fly. *Merlin trying to save Arthur in Camelot **Spelling according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Gestathole. Thurhhaele. **Meaning according to Merlin the Complete Guide = Cure. Make well. *Merlin setting up shield against Kilgharrah **(phonetic spelling) Chistian! **(possible spelling) Gescildan! **Literal translation = Shield. **Possible meaning = Shield! *Merlin making the boat move **(phonetic spelling) Astyre. **(possible spelling) Astyre. **Literal translation = I guide. **Possible meaning = I guide. *Nimueh bringing the rain **(phonetic spelling) Tidrenas! **(possible spelling) Tídrénas! **Literal translation = Timely rains. **Possible meaning = Timely rains. *Nimueh sacrificing Gaius **(phonetic spelling) Ic, seo heahsacerd, the acwelle strengthe ealdan aewfaestnesse! **(possible spelling) Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse! **Literal translation = I, that high priest, thee die strength/power old man/elder piety/firmness in law/religion. **Possible meaning = I am the high priestess. Thee dies, the old man's strength and religion! *Merlin fighting Nimueh **(phonetic spelling) Astrice! **(possible spelling) Ástríce! **Literal translation = I strike. **Possible meaning = I strike. *Nimueh sending fireballs to Merlin **(phonetic spelling) Forbearne! Akwele! **(possible spelling) Forbærne! Ácwele! **Literal translation = Burn up! Destroy! **Possible meaning = Burn up! Destroy! Series 2 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan *Merlin shooting the spear at the boar with magic . **(phonetic spelling) Flayo fago. **(possible spelling) Flíe fǽgð. **Literal translation = Fly imminent death. **Possible meaning = Fly imminent death. *Merlin escaping from the cell **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tóspringe. **Literal translation = Spring apart/fly asunder/burst open. **Possible meaning = Open quickly. *Merlin destroying the gargoyle **(phonetic spelling) Astrice. **(possible spelling) Astrice. **Literal translation = I strike severely. **Possible meaning = I strike severely. *Cornelius Sigan is looking over Camelot **(phonetic spelling) Ic cume eft to Camelot, swa thaet ic maeg min faehth awrecan! Nu ic lybbe ece and ic ameg raedan min burh. **(possible spelling) Ic cume eft to Camelot. Swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan! Nu ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh. **Literal translation = I come again to Camelot. So that I male-kinsman my revenge drive away, Behold, I with poison pain and I male-kinsman lessons my castle. **Possible meaning = I come again to Camelot. So that in revenge, I drive away my male-kinsman. Behold, with poison pain, I deliver a lesson to the male-kinsman of my castle. *Merlin trying to keep Sigan out of his body, forcing his soul into the jewel. **(phonetic spelling) Ic thin sawol her beluce, abide thaet ic the alyse. **(possible spelling)' Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese.' **Literal translation =I your soul noble shut in/protect/surround, remained behind that I thee liberate. **Possible meaning = I shut in your noble soul, to remain behind after I liberate you. The Once and Future Queen *Merlin uses magic to break Myror's horse's saddle strap **(phonetic spelling) Onbind tha teage. **(possible spelling) Unbinde þé téage. **Literal translation = Loosen/unbind thee band. **Possible meaning = Unbind the strap. The Nightmare Begins *When Merlin goes into Florridal's house **(phonetic spelling) Ic I tospringae. **(possible spelling)' Ic I tóspringe.' **Literal translation = I I spring apart/fly asunder/burst open. **Possible meaning = I open it quickly. *When Merlin knocked over the broom **(phonetic spelling) Gestillan. **possible spelling) Gestillan. **Literal translation = Be still/ be quiet. **Possible meaning = Be still. *As Merlin's escaping past the guards, he sets the torches on fire **(phonetic spelling) For-bear-nahn fehr-gun-halt. **(possible spelling) Forbearnan firgenholt. **Literal translation = Burn mountain wood. **Possible meaning = Burn the wood. *Merlin blowing off the gate **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe! **(possible spelling) Tospringe! **Literal translation = I spring apart/fly asunder/burst open. **Possible meaning = Open quickly! *Merlin starts a fire in the forest to keep warm **(phonetic spelling) Forbearnahn. **(possible spelling) Forbearnan. **Literal translation = Consume by fire/burn up. **Possible meaning = Burn up. *When Merlin summons the mist **(phonetic spelling) Bøanløag gesweorc. **(possible spelling) Bene læg gesweorc. **Literal translation = Summon to flow cloud/mist. **Possible meaning = I summon the clouds to flow. Lancelot and Guinevere *When Merlin pushes the barrels **(phonetic spelling)' Binne tófléon.' **(possible spelling)' Binne tófléon.' **Literal translation = Bins scatter/flee in different directions/be dispersed. **Possible meaning = Bins, be dispersed. *Merlin bringing the barrels upright **(phonetic spelling) Alíese. **(possible spelling) Alíese. **Literal translation = To release/let loose. **Possible meaning = Release. *Merlin pushing more barrels around **(phonetic spelling) Swertha. **(possible spelling) Swéor þá. **Literal translation = Pillar/column/bolt those. **Possible meaning = Those columns. *Merlin getting the chandelier to fall **(phonetic spelling) Ic bebíede fealle. **(possible spelling) Ic bebíede fealle. **Literal translation = I command/instruct snare trap. **Possible meaning = I command the snare trap. Beauty and the Beast: Part One *Merlin floating the mirror **(phonetic spelling) Sceawere, folgie min bebeod. **(possible spelling) Scéawere, folge min bebod. **Literal translation = Mirror, obey my command. **Possible meaning = Mirror, obey my command. *Catrina enchanting the necklace **(phonetic spelling) Ic nemne tha graedige, yfele, formolsnode. Cume lan and me getryme! Nu ' meaht thu begalan. '' **(possible spelling) '''Ic nemne þá grædige, yfele, formolsnung. Cume lǽn and mé getryme! Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú begalan. **Literal translation = I name/speak the greedy/hungry, to do evil/evil, corruption. Come gift/grant and me firmament/rapture. Behold, mighty you to be enchanted. **Possible meaning = I speak to do evil, greedy corruption. Come and grant me rapture. Behold, mighty you are to be enchanted. *Merlin chanting the spell of revelation in the council chamber **(phonetic spelling) Hierste thaet cicen sona. **(possible spelling) Hierste þæt íecen sóna. **Literal translation = To scorch/pain/frying pan that to be increased immediately/at once. **Possible meaning = Let the pain be increased at once. *Merlin trying to escape the trap **(phonetic spelling) Ic abietee paet stanhol! **(possible spelling) Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol. **Literal translation = I strike/break into pieces destruction hole in rocks. **Possible meaning = I break a hole in the rocks! *Merlin fighting against Jonas **(phonetic spelling) Ic the withdraf! **(possible spelling) Ic þé wiþdrífe. **Literal translation = I thee to drive off **Possible meaning = I drive thee off! Beauty and the Beast: Part Two *Merlin opens the troll's cabinet **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tospringe. **Literal translation = Spring apart/fly asunder/burst open. **Possible meaning = Open quickly. *Merlin closes the troll's cabinet **(phonetic spelling) Fyrbendum faest. **(possible spelling) Fýrbendum fæst. **Literal translation = Bars forged in the fire fasten/secure/close (adj). **Possible meaning = The secure forged bars. *Merlin locks the council door **(phonetic spelling) Fyrbendum faest. **(possible spelling) Fýrbendum fæst. **Literal translation = Bars forged in the fire fasten/secure/close (adj). **Possible meaning = The secure forged bars. *Catrina trying to enchant Uther again and to pull him away from an unconscious Arthur **(phonetic spelling) Nu meaht thu begalan! **(possible spelling) Nu meaht þú begalan. **Literal translation = Behold, mighty you to be enchanted. **Possible meaning = Behold, mighty you are to be enchanted! *Merlin pulls the rug from underneath Catrina **(phonetic spelling) Fleoge hraegl. **(possible spelling) Flíeh hrǽgl. **Literal translation = (You) fly cloth. **Possible meaning = Fly cloth. Note: "Flíeh" would be "(You) fly away". "Fluge" is past tense. "Fleoge" means "A winged insect", as well as "Fly". The Witchfinder *Merlin producing a figure of a horse out of smoke. **(phonetic spelling) Hors, beride tha heofinan. **(possible spelling) Hors, beride þá heofonum. **Literal translation = Horse, overtake/seize/surround with the sky/heavens. **Possible meaning = With the heavens, seize the horse. *Merlin opening Aredian's cupboard **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tospringe. **Literal translation = Burst open/spring asunder/burst open. **Possible meaning = Open quickly. *Merlin making Aredian's bed **(phonetic spelling) Daeft thaet bedd. **(possible spelling) Dæfte þæt bedd. **Literal translation = (I) put in order/ready that bed. **Possible meaning = Ready that bed. *Merlin planting evidence in Aredian's cupboard **(phonetic spelling) Hlyste min nexte bebod. **(possible spelling) Hlyste min níehst bebod. **Literal translation = Listen/attend/obey my next command. **Possible meaning = Obey my next command. *Merlin putting a toad into Aredian's throat **(phonetic spelling) Ceolwaerc. **(possible spelling) Ceolwærc. **Literal translation = Pain in the throat. **Possible meaning = Pain in the throat. *Merlin enchanting the knife **(phonetic spelling) Forbearnan. **(possible spelling) Forbærnan. **Literal translation = To burn up/ consume by fire. **Possible meaning = Burn up! The Sins of the Father *Morgause looking into the crystal **(phonetic spelling) Hider eft funda. On thysne middangeard. **(possible spelling) Hider eft funde. On þisse ne middangeard. **Literal translation = Here/hither again strive for/set out. On/at this not world/earth. **Possible meaning = Again, strive for here. (You) Not-on-this-earth. *Morgause's enchanting the bracelet for Morgana as she sleeps **(phonetic spelling) Gefultume hi thaet heo onslaepe. **(possible spelling) Gefultuma híe þæt heo onslæpe. **Literal translation = Helper her that she would sleep. **Possible meaning = Helper (for) her that she would sleep. *Merlin enchanting the rope to go up his pant leg **(phonetic spelling) Ic the gehatte, searobend. **(possible spelling) Ic þé geháta, searubunden. **Literal translation = I thee promises/vows (n), cunningly fastened/ bound with art. **Possible meaning = Thee, I bound-with-art's promises. *Merlin setting the spear on fire **(phonetic spelling) Gar onbaerne. **(possible spelling) Gar onbærne. **Literal translation = Spear burn. **Possible meaning = Spear, burn. *Morgause summoning Igraine from the dead. **(phonetic spelling) Aris mid min miclan mihte thin suna to helpe. Hider eft funda on thysne middangeard thin suna weis. **(possible spelling) Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna wæs. **Literal translation = Search out/lay open/correct/discover with my to become great/to make great possible/increase powers/omnipotence/might/strength your son to help. Hither again strive for/set out on this not world/earth your son were. **Possible meaning = Use my great might to arise from death to help your son. Hurry back again to this earth to seek your son. *Morgause looking again into the crystal **(phonetic spelling) Aetiewe me tha the ic sece. **(possible spelling) Ætíe mé þá þé ic séce. **Literal translation = Show/reveal/display me that/those thee I seek. **Possible meaning = Show me those I seek. *Morgause's spell in Merlin: Secrets and Magic **(phonetic spelling) ...that thu thonne wile great thone the on thyssum laenum life the gehldost waes. **(possible spelling) ...þæt þu þonne wile great þone þe on þissum lænum lif þe geholian wæs. ''' **Literal translation = ...the/that you when trick (n.)/bind (v.) the/that you on this loan/gift life you obtain were. **Possible meaning = ...when you bound that, you obtained this gift in this life. The Lady of the Lake *Merlin releasing Freya **(phonetic spelling) '''Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tospringe. **Literal translation = Burst open/spring asunder/burst open. **Possible meaning = Open quickly. *Merlin taking off Freya's cuffs **(phonetic spelling) Unspanne thas maegth! **(possible spelling)' Unspene þás mægþ!' **Literal translation = Unfasten this maiden. **Possible meaning = Unfasten this maiden. *Merlin making the inn's sign falling on Halig **(phonetic spelling) Ic bebeod this giesterntacen feollon. **(possible spelling) Ic bebíede þis giestærn tácen fielan. **Literal translation = I command this inn's sign to fall. **Possible meaning = I command this inn's sign to fall. *Merlin lighting torch **(phonetic spelling) Bryne. **(possible spelling) Bryne. **Literal translation = A flame. **Possible meaning = A flame. *Merlin heating Arthur's bath water **(phonetic spelling) Onhaet tha waeter! **(possible spelling) Onhǽte þá wæter. **Literal translation = Heat the water. **Possible meaning = Heat the water! *Merlin making the candle flames fly **(phonetic spelling) Hoppath nu swycle swa ligfleogan! **(possible spelling) Hoppaþ nu swicae swá lig flíehen. **Literal translation = Leap/dance behold depart/turn/wander so/as flame to fly. **Possible meaning = Behold, dance, wander so the flame to fly. *Merlin making the rose **(phonetic spelling) Blostma. **(possible spelling) Blóstma. **Literal translation = Flower. **Possible meaning = Flower. *Merlin pushing the boat that holds Freya's body and burning her body **(phonetic spelling) Westiray. Wecce on saebat baelfyra maest. **(possible spelling) Astyre. Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst. **Literal translation = Guide. Watch/wake on/at boat funeral fire most. **Possible meaning = (I) guide. (I) watch the funeral fire on the boat. (Note: "Westiray" may be wrong and should be "Astyre". "Wéste réðe" means "most desolate/cruel".) Sweet Dreams *Trickler's Love Spell **(phonetic spelling) Ales... Lufie he hi thonne he onwaecth. Bith his hyht thaet he her seon mote ana oftor thonne ealle men. **(possible spelling) Ales, læfe he híe þonne he áwæcaþ. Biþ his hyht þæt he her seón mote ána oftíe þonne ealle mán. **Literal translation = Fire burning, leave behind/bequeath he her when he weakens. To be his joy that he sublime/excellent regard speaks/pleads solitary withholds when entirely guilt/sin/shameful action/wickedness. **Possible meaning = When he weakens, he bequeaths to her a burning fire. That to be his joy, he pleads a solitary sublime regard when (it is) entirely wickedness. *Trickler's drops liquid into Arthur's eyes **(phonetic spelling) Heo haefth thin heort. **(possible spelling) Héo hæfþ þín heorte. **Literal translation = She holds/keeps your heart/affections. **Possible meaning = She holds your heart. *Trickler tripping Gwen **(phonetic spelling) Fleoge hraegl. **(possible spelling) Flíeh hrǽgl. **Literal translation = Fly cloth/sheet/sail **Possible meaning = Fly cloth. Note: "Flíeh" would be "(You) fly away". "Fluge" is past tense. "Fleoge" means "A winged insect", as well as "Fly". *Merlin's Sleeping Enchantment for Vivian . **(phonetic spelling)' Swefe nu!' **(possible spelling) Swefe nu! **Literal translation = Send to sleep behold. **Possible meaning = Behold, send to sleep! *Merlin locking cupboard **(phonetic spelling) Behaepse faest. **(possible spelling) Behæpse fæst. **Literal translation = Fasten a door secure/closed **Possible meaning = Fasten a closed door. *Merlin trying to unenchant Arthur **(phonetic spelling) Abuge aglaecraeft! Abuge aglaecraeft! Abuge aglaecraeft! **(possible spelling) Abuge áglǽccræft. Abuge áglǽccræft. Abuge áglǽccræft. **Literal translation = Turned from/swerve evil art. **Possible meaning = (You) be turned away from evil arts. (You) be turned away from evil arts. (You) be turned away from evil arts. The Witch's Quickening *Alvarr attacking the guards with his magic **(phonetic spelling) Folgie min bebeod. **(possible spelling) Folge min bebod. **Literal translation = Obey my command. **Possible meaning = Obey my command. *Alvar opening Morgana's door **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tospringe. **Literal translation = Burst open/spring asunder. **Possible meaning = Open quickly. *Alvarr opening the cell door **(phonetic spelling) Tospringe. **(possible spelling) Tospringe. **Literal translation = Burst open/spring asunder. **Possible meaning = Open quickly. The Fires of Idirsholas *Morgause chanting the Knights of Medhir alive **(phonetic spelling) Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawlas sind min sawlas. Onwac and cum her eft. Rid eft ond forsleah eft! Gedo, Uther Pendragon. **(possible spelling) Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwác and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. Gehðu, Uther Pendragon. **Literal translation = Warrior Medhires, your souls are my souls. Yielded and came here again. Ready (you) again and destroy again. Grief, Uther Pendragon. **Possible meaning = Medhires Warriors, your souls are my souls. (You) yielded and came here again. Ready again and destroy again. Grief, Uther Pendragon. Notes: gadu= fellowships; gehðu = grief; there is no gedo. *Morgause enchanting Morgana in the forest **(phonetic spelling) Acenne slaep swylce cwalu. Acenne slaep swylce cwalu. Acenne slaep swylce cwalu. **(possible spelling) Acene slæp swilce cwalu. Acene slæp swilce cwalu. Acene slæp swilce cwalu. **Literal translation = Begat/bring forth sleep resembling violent death. **Possible meaning = Bring forth sleep resembling violent death. Bring forth sleep resembling violent death. Bring forth sleep resembling violent death. *Merlin saving Arthur from the Knights, making the roof fall down. **(phonetic spelling) Ahreose thaec! **(possible spelling) Ahríes þæc! **Literal translation = Fall down/be destroyed roof. **Possible meaning = Roof, fall down! *Merlin attempting to wake Gaius **(phonetic spelling) Ic acwoce the! Ic the bebeode thaet thu nu slaepest! Brimstream! **(possible spelling) Ic ácwice þé. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú ne slæpest! Brimstréam! **Literal translation = I revive thee. I thee command that you not sleep. Sea/rapid river. **Possible meaning = I revive thee. I thee command that you don't sleep. Sea! *Merlin pushing back the Knight **(phonetic spelling) Astrice! **(possible spelling) Ástríce **Literal translation = I strike. **Possible meaning = I strike. *Morgause stopping the spell **(phonetic spelling) Astyre us thanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawlas. Rid eft ond forsleah eft! **(possible spelling) Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. **Literal translation = Control/guide us from there. Warrior Medhires, your souls. Ready (you) again and destroy again. **Possible meaning = Guide us from there. Medhires Warriors, your souls ready again and destroy again. *Morgause's Teleportation Spell **(phonetic spelling) Bedyrene us! Astyre us thanonweard. **(possible spelling) Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard! **Literal translation = Conceal us! Control/guide us from there! **Possible meaning = Conceal us! Guide us from there. *Merlin freeing the Kilgharrah **(phonetic spelling) Ic bebeod thisne swurd thaet he forcearf tha bnede thara dracan. Unclce! **(possible spelling) Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse! **Literal translation = I command this sword that it cuts the chains (of) the dragon. Un-shut/close. **Possible meaning = I command this sword that it cuts the chains of the dragon. Open! The Last Dragonlord *Merlin trying to kill the dragon **(phonetic spelling) Fleoge! Gar! **(possible spelling) Fluge! Gár! **Literal translation = Flew away! Spear! **Possible meaning = Fly away, spear! Note: "Flíeh" would be "(You) fly away". "Fluge" is past tense. "Fleoge" means "A winged insect", as well as "Fly". *Balinor saying a chant over Arthur **(phonetic spelling) Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed. **(possible spelling) Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh-hæle bræd. **Literal translation = Purify/cleanse those/that/the sickness/disease. Through-cure/healing flesh. **Possible meaning = Cleanse the sickness through healing flesh. *Merlin talking to the dragon **(phonetic spelling) Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass. **(possible spelling) Dracan. Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss. Eftsíðas eom ála cræt. Géate stǽr ábære gárrǽs. Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes. **Literal translation = Dragon, none deed(n) all/every turn aside/avert loss/absence(n). Journeys/returns (n) thou fires (n) wagon/cart. Consent/confirm/assent-to story/history disclose war/battle. Consent/confirm/say yea to free-will/choice. Me token/symbol/evidence/proof/wonder/marvel you set on fire/trouble/perplex secretly so as to take others unaware. Sorrowful/anxious/solicitous(adj) (I) fear/dread/shudder sworn-oath. **Possible meaning = I command you to stop this reign of terror. You have caused enough pain and suffering to these people. You must obey me and follow my will. For I have you under my power. You shall no longer bring death and destruction to this land.Note: ágríse= grise= fear/dread; clýse= close/shut. Both verbs and have very similar sounds. Series 3 The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One *Merlin attaching iron tools to the bandit's sword **(phonetic spelling) Ecg geteoh ping to! **(possible spelling) Ecg geteoh þing to! **Literal translation = Weapon/sword/blade materials/instruments invite/adress to. **Possible meaning = Attach instruments to the sword. *Morgause enchanting the Mandrake root **(phonetic spelling) Mid paem wundorcraeft paes ealdan aew ic pe hate niman Utheres wopdropa ond pa gemengan mid his blode. Sy he undewitting ond deofolseocnes his heortan afylle. **(possible spelling) Mid þæm wundorcræft þæs ealdan æwþ ic þe hate nime Utheres wopdropan ond þa gemengan mid his blod. Sy he under wittig ond deofol seocnes his heorte afylþ. **Literal translation = With the power that the old man condemns/despites/scorns I treat you as an enemy/hate you (and) take/receive/get of Uther tears and those mix with his blood. Is he under wisdom/wise and devil/evil spirit sickness his heart causes to fall/demolishes. **Possible meaning = With the power that the old man condemns I treat you as an enemy, I take Uther's tears and I mix those with his blood. He is insane and an evil sickness causes his heart to fall. *Morgause enchanting the chains that bind Merlin **(phonetic spelling) Weorp untoworpenlic! **(possible spelling) Weorc untoworpenlic! **Literal translation = Affliction/suffering/pain/trouble inviolable/not to be destroyed. **Possible meaning = Inviolable suffering! *Merlin trying to open the chains **(phonetic spelling) Abrecap benda. **(possible spelling) Abric benda. **Literal translation = Break/destroy the chains. **Possible meaning = Break the chains. *Merlin trying to open the chains again **(phonetic spelling) Abrecap benda! **(possible spelling) Abric benda! **Literal translation = Break/destroy the chains. **Possible meaning = Break the chains! *Merlin trying to open the chains again **(phonetic spelling) Irenfaestnunga onlucap me! **(possible spelling) Iern fæst nunga onlucan me! **Literal translation = Move quickly/run/go about freely fast plainly/wholly/altogether unlock/open/disclose me. **Possible meaning = Move it quickly, fast and plainly and unlock me! *Merlin trying to open the chains again **(phonetic spelling) Min strangest might hate pe tospringan! **(possible spelling) Min strang miht hate þe tospringan! **Literal translation = My strong might/power fervidly you crack/burst/open. **Possible meaning = My strong power opens you fervidly. *Merlin trying to drive away the Serkets **(phonetic spelling) Awendap eft wansaeliga neatu! **(possible spelling) Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat! **Literal translation = Avert/turn aside/remove back unhappy animals/beasts. **Possible meaning = Avert back the terrible beasts. *Merlin trying again to drive away the Serkets **(phonetic spelling) Forletap me a...! **(possible spelling) Forlætan me a...! **Literal translation = Let go/leave/abandon/lose/relinquish/surrender me a... **Possible meaning = Let me go a...! *Merlin summoning the dragon (Note: this spell's phonetic spelling is very different from any possible real spelling I could find, so this is just a guess!) **(phonetic spelling) O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! **(possible spelling) Dracan, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid! **Literal translation = Dragon, you, fire burning, look for/seek/try to find find meet, harm/injury/wrong family/race waiting/expectation/delay. **Possible meaning = Dragon, like burning fire, I try to find and meet you; don't keep one of your own race suffering from an injury! The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two *Merlin using magic to block the path with fire **(phonetic spelling) Forbearnan! **(possible spelling) Forbearnan! **Literal translation = To consume by fire/to set fire to. **Possible meaning = Let the fire consume! *Merlin making the ceiling fall on Morgana **(phonetic spelling)' Feoll bu brand!' **(possible spelling) Feoll bu brand! **Literal translation = Fell dwelling sword/torch/weapon. **Possible meaning = Dwelling, fall like a weapon! *Merlin destroying the Rowan Staff **(phonetic spelling) Sneedes! **(possible spelling) Snides! **Literal translation = A cut/incision. **Possible meaning = A cut! Goblin's Gold *Merlin setting the Goblin free **(phonetic spelling) Onluc scrin. **(possible spelling) Onlucan scrin. **Literal translation = Open/unlock the chest/box/casket. **Possible meaning = Open the box. *Merlin using magic to wrap Arthur in his bedsheets **(phonetic spelling)' Oferbraedels ahreos.' **(possible spelling) Oferbrædels ahries. **Literal translation = Outside/surface/covering/coverlet/veil fall down/be destroyed. **Possible meaning = Coverlet fall down. *Merlin trapping the Goblin in Gaius'chambers, closing the door with magic **(phonetic spelling) Bord, wipstand hine! **(possible spelling) Bord, wiþ stende hine! **Literal translation = Board/plank/table/ side of a ship against stand him! **Possible meaning = Door, stand against him! *Merlin deflecting the dagger **(phonetic spelling)' Culter, ic pe hate!' **(possible spelling) Culter, ic þe hate! **Literal translation = Knife/coulter/dagger I thee hate/treat as an enemy. **Possible meaning = Dagger, I stop you! *Merlin enchanting the keys **(phonetic spelling) Caega, cum her. **(possible spelling) Cæga, cume her. **Literal translation = Keys, come here. **Possible meaning = Keys, come here. *Merlin making the objects fall on Geoffrey of Monmouth **(phonetic spelling) Offeall aestel! **(possible spelling) Oþfiel æstel! **Literal translation = Fall off book/tablet. **Possible meaning = Book, fall off! Gwaine * Cylferth enchanting the Blood Crystals **(phonetic spelling)' Pecce treowan andwlitan heora fram gesihol eallra!' **(possible spelling)'' 'Þece treowee andwlitan heora fram gesiht eallra!' **Literal translation = Cover/conceal true faces their from faculty or act of sight all/every. **Possible meaning = Cover their true faces from every sight! *Merlin making the bench move in the tavern brawl **(phonetic spelling) 'Ætslide bencpel!' **(possible spelling) 'Ætslide bencþel!' **Literal translation = Slip/slide away bench. **Possible meaning = Bench, slide away! The Crystal Cave *Merlin trying to heal Arthur's wound **(phonetic spelling) '''Purhhaele dolgbenn.' **(possible spelling) Þurhhæle dolgbenn. **Literal translation = Heal thoroughly the wound. **Possible meaning = Heal thoroughly the wound. *Merlin trying to save Arthur again **(phonetic spelling)' Licsar gestapol nu!' **(possible spelling) Licsar gehæle nu! **Literal translation = Wound/body wound/mortal wound cure-make well/step-go behold. **Possible meaning = Behold, cure the mortal wound! *Taliesin curing Arthur from the wound inflicted by the bandit's arrow **(phonetic spelling) Welcenoul. **(possible spelling) Wel cene hole. **Literal translation = Well/good bring forth/do hole/perforation/aperture. **Possible meaning = Do good to the perforation. *Merlin curing Morgana from her cranium wound with the powerful dragon's spell **(phonetic spelling) Ic pe purhhaele pinu licsar mid pam sundorcraeft paere ealdan ae! **(possible spelling) Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ! **Literal translation = I thee heal thoroughly your wound/body wound/mortal wound with those special powers the/that are ancient/old oh/alas! **Possible meaning = I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with those special powers that are ancient! Oh! The Changeling Note: these spell's phonetic spelling is very different from any possible real spelling I could find, so mine are just guesses! *The Sidhe Elder casting a spell on an infant Elena to create a Changeling **(phonetic spelling) Attrab i n-ingin-seo ocus oentaig le! **(possible spelling) Atrede ingeþanc seo oga onliclice! **Literal translation = Tread/twist from or out/extort thinking/intent/mind/heart/conscience/intention the/that fear/terror resembling/similar/likely. **Possible meaning = Twist the mind resembling fear! *Grunhilda summoning the Sidhe in front of The Lake of Avalon **(phonetic spelling) A shruith inn Side, is Grunilda messe! **(possible spelling) A soþ riht innan Sidhe, sy Grunhilda messe! **Literal translation = Always/ever/at all/for ever truth true/fair/loyal in/into Sidhe, is Grunhilda serve. **Possible meaning = Always truly loyal to the Sidhe, here is Grunhilda to serve you! *Merlin locking Grunhilda into the vaults beneath Camelot **(phonetic spelling) Ne onluce! **(possible spelling) Ne un clyse! **Literal translation = Not un-shut/close. **Possible meaning = Close! *Grunhilda trying to open the lock with magic **(phonetic spelling) Atot-oilg, a chomlae! **(possible spelling) Atol oht a cuma clysan! **Literal translation = Terrible/ugly/deformed persecution/enmity always stranger/guest close/shut. **Possible meaning = Imprisoning a guest is always a terrible act of enmity! *Grunhilda trying to open the gate. **(phonetic spelling)' Ar-focraim uait, asndot-roilce!' **(possible spelling) Ar folcgesíþes wige, ásníð hild! **Literal translation = Messenger/servant of a prince (I) make war/fight, cut off door/gate. **Possible meaning = Prince's servant, I make you war! Remove the gate! *Grunhilda blowing off the gate. **(phonetic spelling) Lasa n-uile fil ocum lasa nuile fil indium, ar-focraim atotoilg! **(possible spelling) Lanna nu ðà fiel ogan, lanna nu ðà fiel infihte, ar folcgesíþes, atol oht! **Literal translation = Chains now fall fear/terror, chains now fall attack, messenger/servant of a prince terrible/ugly/deformed persecution/enmity. **Possible meaning = Chains, fall now because of fear, chains fall now under my attack, prince's servant, terrible enemy! The Castle of Fyrien *Morgause enchanting her ring so that it will lead them to the entrance of the tunnels **(phonetic spelling) Laer us, forbringe us, aetlaede us. Wesu heofoncandel ure. **(possible spelling) Lære us, forþbrenge us, ætlæde us. Wesu heofoncandel ure. **Literal translation = Guide us, bring forth us, lead out/drive away us. Make sun/moon/stars/a heavenly candle/light your. **Possible meaning = Guide us, bring us forth, lead us. Raise up your heavenly candle. *Merlin influencing a passing snake to spook Morgana's horse **(phonetic spelling) Naedre Morganam fordripe. **(possible spelling) Nædre Morganam forgripe. **Literal translation = Snake/serpent Morgana attack/assail. **Possible meaning = Snake, attack Morgana. *Merlin making the guard's pants fall down **(phonetic spelling) Wes asnied gyrdel. **(possible spelling) Wesan asnið gyrdel. **Literal translation = Of the drunkard cut off belt/girdle. **Possible meaning = Cut off the drunkard's belt. *Merlin destroying Morgause's column of fire **(phonetic spelling) Merrtorrsweoolhat! **(possible spelling) Miere torr sweoloþhat! **Literal translation = Disturb/obstruct/confuse tower/column burning hot. **Possible meaning = Disturb that burning hot column! The Eye of the Phoenix *Merlin commanding the Wyverns to stop (sorry but I have troubles finding the right spelling and translating it!) **(phonetic spelling) Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Love in the Time of Dragons *Alice summoning the Manticore from the box **(phonetic spelling) Gebeode ic pone feorhberendne paere ealdan ae! **(possible spelling) Gebiede ic þone feorhberend þære ealdaþ æ! **Literal translation = Command/order/summon I the/that living being the/that is old/ancient oh/alas! **Possible meaning = I summon the creature that is ancient! Oh! *Merlin summoning the Manticore **(phonetic spelling) Cum her, ping scinnlaece! **(possible spelling) Cume her, pin scinnlæcan! **Literal translation = Come here, pain/anguish/torture of a sorceress/witch/spectral/phantasmal. **Possible meaning = Come here, anguish of a witch! *Gaius destroying the Manticore's portal **(phonetic spelling) Ado pas sawolduru! ''' **(possible spelling) '''Adon þas sawle duru! **Literal translation = Take away/send away/remove/destroy this of soul/life door/gate. **Possible meaning = Destroy this portal of the soul! Queen of Hearts *Merlin's Aging Spell **(phonetic spelling) Miht dagena, bebecce me. Adeaglie bisne gast min freondum ond min feondum. **(possible spelling) Mihte dagan, bebiedaþ me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum. ''' **Literal translation = Powerful/mighty days, command/offer/commit/entrust me. Fails/decays/dies/destroys/becomes torpid and callous this breath/soul/spirit/life to my friends and enemies. **Possible meaning = Powerful days command me. This spirit becomes torpid and callous to my friends and enemies. *"Old" Merlin using magic to strike Arthur with a flying helmet. **(phonetic spelling) '''Fleoge grima! **(possible spelling) Flíeh grima! **Literal translation = Fly helmet! **Possible meaning = Fly helmet! Note: "Flíeh" would be "(You) fly away". "Fluge" is past tense. "Fleoge" means "A winged insect", as well as "Fly". *"Old" Merlin trying to turn back into himself **(phonetic spelling) Edniwe min geoguo! **(possible spelling) Edniwe min geoguð! **Literal translation = Renew/make new/restore my youth. **Possible meaning = Restore my youth! *"Old" Merlin making the fire on the stake grow **(phonetic spelling) Intende lich, intende lich! **(possible spelling) Intend lig, intend lig! **Literal translation = Persecutor/attacking/pursuing flame/lightning, persecutor/attacking/pursuing flame/lightning. **Possible meaning = Fire attack, fire attack! The Sorcerer's Shadow *Gilli healing his arm, creating a blinding light and a wave of scorching heat **(phonetic spelling) Purhhaele licsar min. **(possible spelling) Þurhhæle licsar min. **Literal translation = Heal thoroughly wound/body wound/mortal wound my. **Possible meaning = Heal thoroughly my body wound. *Merlin summoning the dragon (Note: this spell's phonetic spelling is very different from any possible real spelling I could find, so this is just a guess!) **(phonetic spelling) O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo! **(possible spelling) Dracan, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid! Aerne! **Literal translation = Dragon, you, fire burning, look for/seek/try to find find meet, harm/injury/wrong family/race waiting/expectation/delay. Run. **Possible meaning = Dragon, like burning fire, I try to find and meet you; don't keep one of your own race suffering in doubt! Hurry! The Coming of Arthur: Part One *Druids healing Sir Leon by making him drink water from the Cup of Life **(phonetic spelling) Buthed gwared. Hrag pob ailed. Hrag pob evnis. Boyd un thilis. **(possible spelling) Butan þæt cwalu. Hrðe þon aidlian. Hrðe þon eðian. Bot ond tile. ''' **Literal translation = Out of/except/unless killing/murderer/violent death. Quickly then/now/no longer/so that make useless/vain/empty. Quickly then/now/no longer/so that breath/inspire. Help/remedy/relief and treat/cure. **Possible meaning = Out of a violent death. Quickly make it no longer useless. Quickly breath now. Help (him) and cure (him). *Merlin setting the ropes on fire **(phonetic spelling) '''Forbaern aeltaewlice! **(possible spelling) Forbærne æltæwelice! **Literal translation = Cause to burn/burn/consume by fire all good/excellent well/perfectly(-lice). **Possible meaning = Consume by all perfectly good fire! *Morgause casting a spell on the Cup of Life and making Cenred's army immortal **(phonetic spelling) Gegadra anne here fram disse bune ond heora blod. Swa paet he ne abuge and ne swelte noht, ac libbe a on ecnysse. **(possible spelling) Gegadre anne here fram þisse bune ond heora blod. Swa þæt hie ne abygð ond ne swilteaþ naht, ac leofaaþ a on ecnesse. **Literal translation = (I) gather all/one/each/every army from/by this cup and their blood. So/as the/that they not low/incline/submit and not die not at all, but live for ever and ever (always in eternity). **Possible meaning = I gather the entire army and their blood by this Cup. So that they won't submit and they'll never die (at all), but (that) they'll live forever. *Merlin trying to cure Arthur with his magic **(phonetic spelling) Gehalge. **(possible spelling) Gehæle. **Literal translation = Heal/cure/save. **Possible meaning = Heal. *Morgause having one of Cenred's soldiers kill him **(phonetic spelling) Ic bebiode the thine cyning cwellan! **(possible spelling) Ic bebiede þe ðine cyning cwellan! **Literal translation = I command thee thine king kill/murder. **Possible meaning = I command you to kill your king! The Coming of Arthur: Part Two *Merlin trying to scry the vial of water given him by the Fisher King **(phonetic spelling)' Gerihtlaec me.' **(possible spelling) Gerihtrece me. **Literal translation = Guide/show rightly me. **Possible meaning = Guide me. *Merlin trying again to scry the vial of water from The Lake of Avalon **(phonetic spelling) Fultumie me! **(possible spelling) Fultume me! **Literal translation = Help/ support/assist me. **Possible meaning = Help me! *Merlin trying again to scry the vial of water from The Lake of Avalon **(phonetic spelling) Geondlihte gesweorce min! **(possible spelling) Geondlihte gesweorc min! **Literal translation = Illuminate/enlighten clouds/darkness/mist my. **Possible meaning = Illuminate my darkness! *Merlin making the boat move **(phonetic spelling) Gesigle. **(possible spelling) Gesigle. **Literal translation = Sail/accomplish a journey by sailing. **Possible meaning = Sail. *Morgause magically tracking Gwen thanks to the potion Morgana gave her **(phonetic spelling) Beo þu leohte bewunden! **(possible spelling) Beo þu leoht bewunden! **Literal translation = Are/be (imperative) you light wrapped. **Possible meaning = You be light for what's intricate! *Morgause illuminating the path that Gwen followed **(phonetic spelling) Scin scir! **(possible spelling) Scin scire! **Literal translation = Deceptive appearances make clear/bright. **Possible meaning = Make those deceptive appearances clear! *Gaius throwing Morgause against a pillar with his magic **(phonetic spelling) Oferswinge! **(possible spelling) Oferswing! **Literal translation = Strike/beat through. **Possible meaning = Strike her! Series 4 To be added once Series 4 airs. Category:Magic Category:Spells